One thing left to do
by Lovely-Aiko
Summary: After the events of Hiatus the team learns that Kate is still alive. Quickly afterward Kate is thrust into plan to get Gibbs back. KateGibbs and minor AbbyMcGee


**Title:** One thing left to do

**Based off of:** NCIS **_(season 3 finale)_**

**Plot:** Before Gibbs leaves for Mexico he takes a little time to visit Kate's grave unaware of the eyes watching him. Then Kate comes back.

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_Gibbs stood on a grassy hillside around the late evening holding a bouquet of red roses silently looking at the grave. "Another reason I have to leave." he muttered staring at the lettering which read "Caitlin 'Kate' Todd and her date birth and her date of death. After a few moments Gibbs set the roses down and muttered "I'm sorry." and he slowly began to turn around and leave. The wind blew slightly as another car appeared nearby and a woman with dark brown hair stepped out. She sighed as she saw Gibbs leaving and she said to herself " Sorry Gibbs. I couldn't tell you the truth." _

_Kate bent down and grabbed one of the roses and started for the car, which was a black civic as it grew dark. She knew that she had to come back to NCIS or at least tell the others that she was still alive even if she couldn't get her job back. She started her car and drove to her apartment after another pause of thought and planning. Once she opened the door she began to feel restless as she listened to her messages. One was from her old workplace about her coming back, which caused Kate to give a huge smile._

_She couldn't wait to see Abby, McGee, Ducky, Tony, or Gibbs and that night Kate dreamed of her ideal reunion._

The next morning after Kate had gotten ready and arrived at NCIS she was quickly taken to the new director's office. After a few moments Kate was asked to take a seat as a woman with sort red hair wearing a gray dress suit and high heels entered the room. "Miss Todd I'm Director Shepard and you must be here to start your job after the year's leave."

Kate nodded and said, "Yes m'am this why I'm here." and after a few minutes she was escorted down to where the team was. She sunk to the floor and hid behind Tony's desk waiting for him to show so she could surprise him once he got there. After a few minutes Tony started for his desk yawning when Kate jumped up and caused him to stumble backwards. She started to laugh until Tony gave a smug smile and explained that he was the new boss.

"No Tony did you hit your head because Gibbs is boss?"

"Kate Gibbs isn't here anymore."

"Tony don't lie about that!"

Suddenly a woman with wavy brown hair entered and sat at her desk. Kate noticed that she looked upset and was about to say something to her when a loud shout of "KATE!" sounded from the elevator. Once Kate turned around she saw Abby running towards her crying but also smiling and she got what seemed like the biggest hug that a human could ever give someone. Kate smiled and looked over to see McGee wave and sit at his desk.

But the good feeling Kate had didn't last once Abby said "Kate we have to discuss some things that happened recently. But after that tell us what happened to you!"

Kate nodded and said "Okay." and Abby began with introducing Ziva David who gave Kate a nod and a "Nice to meet you." then the bad news which was about Gibbs leaving and planning to live in Mexico with is old boss a few days prior. By the end of Abby's story Kate said "I saw him yesterday at my 'grave' and I was about to say something but he left quickly." causing Abby to tear up a little bit.

"Abby I didn't mean to upset you!" Kate said quickly holding back her own feelings then she added after looking around "Or anyone of you guys for that matter. But who's the new boss now and please don't jokingly say Tony. Is it McGee or ...Ziva?" But the rest of the team pointed at Tony DiNozzo. Kate muttered under her breath and slumped into a chair shaking her head in disbelief and Abby nodded then said "What happened Kate in the past year to you?"

Kate quickly said "Well I was put in protective custody and I was in Pittsburgh for nine months under a new name but once news got about you-know-who I was allowed to live in my old apartment. However I wasn't aloud to contact anyone so I couldn't even talk to my family until last week." McGee nodded trying to place himself in her shoes and he realized it would be easy for that amount of time.

Tony said, "Well it's good to have you back Agent Todd. Go see ducky and Palmer downstairs since they would want to see you." and Kate quickly ran for the elevator.

Once Kate was gone Abby, Ziva, and McGee said to Tony "You knew about this didn't you?"

"Yeah but I want it to be a surprise to cheer everyone up." Tony said smirking.

_"Only one hour into the day and already it's been strange." _

_"Why now for Gibbs to leave." _

_Director Jen Shepard stood in her office deep in thought about the current situation and she after many minutes of deep thought picked up her office phone. She paused and attempted to rationally think of her options which were she either call Gibbs and attempt to get him back or let the changes remain. But just remembering that even if there was one piece of good news it would be able to bring Gibbs back. Nevertheless one try couldn't hurt was her final thought as she asked her secretary for 'NIS Agent Mike Franks' number which took quite a while to even find a number close to it. With only a few seconds of hesitation she dialed the number._

_The phone began to ring causing the director to hold her breath praying for an answer. The phone she had reached was a pay phone and who knows if he'd answer._

'Kate quickly at the suggestion of seeing Ducky and Palmer ran to the elevators leaving what in a old saying would state left a trail of dust behind or something like that.' Ziva noticed to herself in a stunned expression. She leaned back and listened to the rest of the team babble excitedly and as she listened a tinge in sadness grew inside of her as they cheered and reminisced. That day was only a recent memory to Ziva. She had killed Ari who supposedly killed Kate to get Gibbs or that's how the others thought it went.

Ziva sighed as she thought about it hiding her real feeling for the others even through it was hard she knew this had to be a secret. She really didn't want it to be since she knew tat Tony, Abby, McGee, and the others had told her 'everything' about them but she had a huge secret that could destroy the team's unity if anyone fund out now. But she could use this secret to get their rightful leader back because Gibbs owed her.

She looked at the others with a slight smile and then went to join the conversation.

_Director Shepard finally gotten an answer_ _and just as she finished giving her name when the familiar voice of Leroy Jethro Gibbs said "Jen why is my gut was telling me you'd call? I handed my--" when he was interrupted by "Jethro Kate's alive! She just came back today from leave to restart her job today." Gibbs was probably standing by the phone in either shock or anger._

_"Jen she died last year. I was there on that rooftop! If this is way to get me back to NCIS it won't work." Gibbs growled in utter disgust._

_"No she really is alive Jethro. I'll have her to speak to you in a moment." Jen said as she sent a page for Caitlin Todd to report to the director's office._

_"Jen did you hit your head? Kate's..." he couldn't bring himself to say she died again._

Kate minutes before was sitting on one of the tables in Autopsy listening to Ducky speaking about a few of the past years cases because he had been one of the few to know of the cover up so Kate thought he would of had an idea about her year away. It was fun to listen to the stories Ducky told but it only lasted until she was told to go to the director's office.

"It was lovely to speak to you again Caitlin!" Ducky had called to her as she left and time felt it froze once the last word was heard.

Kate walked into the elevator down the hallway and pressed the button for the third floor. She paced around the elevator wondering what she was being called up there for at that moment and she became confused when no reasons entered her head. Then she noticed she would only have a few moments to think and be alone because the next floor, which was where the director's office was, would be coming up in a matter of seconds. The elevator doors opened and Kate shut her eyes then took a deep breath. Then she began to enter the office where the director was and then Kate was handed the phone.

"Hello?" Kate said wondering who was on the other line.

"K-Kate? Is that you?" Gibbs said breathlessly once he heard her voice.

"Yeah it's me." Kate quietly replied with.

"But your. Supposed to be. Dead. How are you still alive?"

"It's wasn't me who died. The body was a fake and hours before I was put into protective custody once it was discovered Ari was after me. The woman who died was a double that looked like me. It--"

"Why wasn't I told about this before and how did they find out?"

"You were supposed to know but I have no real idea why you weren't told. But.."

"Kate what do you mean 'but'?"

You have to answer a question of mine before I answer your other question."

"What?"

"Why did you leave Gibbs?" Kate quickly shouted into the phone.

But instead of an answer Kate only heard a click, which meant he hung up which cause Kate to groan and slam the phone down. Just as she groaned however Director Sheapard had entered and said after looking at the angry expression on Kate's face "He hung up didn't he?" Once Kate nodded and left Director Shepard sighed and said, "I guess trying to get him back won't be easy."

Once Kate returned to her desk she was dragged over to the elevator by Ziva causing her to ask, "What are you doing?" in a confused tone. Ziva simply and quickly said "We're going to see Abby for a bit. That's what we're doing!" Both women ran into elevator once the doors opened and started for Abby's lab.

After a few minutes Kate and Ziva began to hear the loud music that normally played in the lab and once Ziva got to the entrance she said "Code 9" to a bored Abby who was sitting at her desk. After Ziva gave the code Abby jumped up and said her reply code of "Hinky." and watched the two walk in. Before Kate could get a word in Abby immediately asked "Did we get the time we needed from the director?"

Ziva said, "Yes we did Abby but we need to explain our plan to Kate first." with a mischievous smile.

_Gibbs stood near the payphone in a daze thinking about what supposedly happened the year before. He saw **her** die on that rooftop but it ended up that she was alive? He looked over at the water in thought wondering if he should go back or stay put for a while. He then looked at the payphone halfway across the beach and frowned as he thought about the phone call._

_"But why did I even hang up in the first place?" Gibbs muttered realizing that was the only phone call he ever regretted hanging up on. He turned around and headed inside after a few more minutes and headed straight for the room, which he was staying in._

_  
There was a lot to think about for Gibbs about his actions. _

"A plan?" Kate said sounding very skeptical as she looked at Abby who was getting excited over it. Abby then frowned at her tone of voice and motioned to Ziva to step forward and help her explain this 'plan'.

"You see Kate this is foolproof because we have the permission to do this plus she thinks we need him back. We are going to go get Gibbs and bring him back!" Abby said then she motioned to Ziva to finish the rest of the explanation who promptly awaited the obvious question Kate would ask.

"Why do you need me to come with you? I only just came back today." Kate said just as Ziva expected.

"Yeah but according to what we noticed.."Ziva began then paused when Abby did a sign to get her to stop speaking which according to the look on Kate's face was a good thing because she looked really upset.

"What do you mean noticed'?" Kate questioned and almost immediately.

Ziva paused and then said after carefully choosing her words said, "Like a week after your fake death and I was assigned to the team I went to sit at your desk. I was there for only a few moments when Gibbs had me move to another desk. I think he--well might.." but before she could finish Abby jumped into the conversation.

"The more the merrier I suppose!" Abby said before adding "Come on Kate it'll be worth it to get Gibbs back. I know that you think Tony isn't ready to lead a team. Both Ziva and I agree with that that thought. I think McGee, Ducky, and even Palmer agree with us too. Please Kate."

Kate sighed and thought for a moment about what could happen if Tony were in charge of a case and she then quickly gasped "Okay I'll go with you! But are you sure this will work?"

Ziva said, "Yes it will work because we each have a reason for him to come back."

Kate stood there confused then after a few minutes of silence asked, " Reasons to come back? I don't understand." causing Abby to sigh and for her to motioned to Ziva to help her out with explaining this to Kate.

Ziva said, "An example would be Gibbs owing me. He knows I'm going to one day come to him to collect on that debt." she then looked up and the clock and said "We have to get going now to catch the flight. But if Tony sees us..."

Abby said, "Not if we get a distraction set up. We just have to get McGee." and she reached for her phone until Kate interrupted by announcing that there was another way to get out of the building through a door on the other side of the lab. Then she said "Aww Kate it would been more fun to use McGee for this and see if Tony's fooled." This caused a mild chuckle from the two other women as they started for the parking lot where their cars were.

"Whose car should take and who should drive?" Abby asked and almost as soon as she finished her sentence Ziva raised her hand and Abby eyed her for a moment then sighed and the three entered Ziva's car which Kate noticed was covered in dents. Kate then felt queasy as she got into the back seat and buckled the seatbelt. The color from her face once the engine sounded and the car sped onto the street.

Kate began screaming once they got to the freeway "Slow down please!" and Ziva started to speed up even more. Kate then looked at Abby who seemed to be enjoying herself then Kate sunk into the seat and shut her eyes and she covered her mouth as a loud screech from another car. She then began praying at another screech sounded.

_"Dear God.please let us live through this."_ Kate began to mutter as Abby looked into the back and frowned.

Kate looked up at the end of her prayer and heard Abby said with a reassuring smile "Don't worry Kate it'll be only another few minutes until we get to the airport." and Kate only stared at how Abby wasn't freaking out at how Ziva was driving. Suddenly the car stopped and Kate muttered "Are-Are we there y-et?" in her mind as she sat up and looked out of the window feeling very sick to her stomach.

"Yep Kate we're here. C'mon c'mon we have to hurry now!" Abby said getting out of the car.

As Kate got out of the car carefully she asked "Don't we need passports for this?" to the others.

Ziva as she walked ahead said, "The Director was able pull some strings for us. But it took her a few phone calls and her afternoon yesterday."

Kate said, "You really did have this planned." in pure awe as she hurried to catch up with Ziva. Abby then followed Kate after a mild laugh and she then added, "Well thank the director for helping us first. At first I really thought she would tell us that she couldn't do anything about it. Guess I was wrong."

_Gibbs started packing his things after three hours of deep thought about his recent decisions. He wasn't going to just sit around doing nothing when he knew the team still needed him so his break was done and now he wanted to go back. He soon got a cab and started for the airport as soon as he finished packing._

_Once he arrived at the airport he got a ticket to get on a late night flight back home._

As the three entered the airport Abby said "First we have to check in right? Hopefully we don't have to wait long." and as soon as they found the desks which from what they saw had no line. Abby jumped up at the sight and almost shouted, "Yes!" but Ziva stopped her by walking ahead to the counter. As Abby watched Ziva walk away she frowned and ran forward but not before motioning to Kate to keep up with them.

"Coming." Kate said quickly as Abby motioned to her to follow. Kate after a few minutes caught up with the others and after the check in situation was over with the next stop was the metal detectors and customs. That was always the one headache that she and the other agents could never avoid easily. After Ziva's argument with the man at the metal detector about allowing both Kate and herself to bring their weapons onboard the three women began a mad dash to the gate.

As Abby spotted Gate C she cried "This way!" to Kate who was struggling to not bump into the various businessmen who Abby and Ziva were running past. She soon saw that both Ziva and Abby had stopped after a few minutes of Kate being caught in the middle of large group of students. She soon ran over to them once the group had wandered off in another direction and Abby promptly pointed to her left and almost once Kate realized they were early. What she saw was ten passengers sitting around waiting for a "delayed flight" according to a few collage girls who were talking on cell phones.

"Why didn't we check the.." Kate began to ask when she was dragged over to one of the chairs by both Ziva and Abby and told to sit down.

"What luck." Abby said before adding, "According to those girls over there we're stuck here because of minor plane trouble. But hopefully we'll be here for at least another hour."

Ziva nodded then her cell phone went off causing her to sigh and answer "Hello?"

After a few minutes of a strange silence for both Abby and Kate the phone was put away and Ziva felt her slight smile turn into a frown as she said " Director Shepard just got a phone call from Gibbs. He's getting on a plane tonight to come back here. She wants us to meet him. In other words our plan failed due to strange circumstances like the target choosing to.." then she stopped looking the strange stares she was getting from Abby and Kate.

"What's so strange about what I was saying?" Ziva asked after a moment when she noticed the stares weren't going away. It reminded her of that saying..oh what was it? Something about if you keep that look on your face it will freeze there. Did that saying even exist? Plus how could a look freeze on your face?

Kate said after a moment "It's just the fact you said 'target'. It sounded a tad weird for a moment but I get what you mean now." while Abby nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the cell phone Ziva went off again causing her to sigh and answer with a quickly said "Hello?" but the bad news was that it was Tony. The other two looked at Ziva's face and immediately sighed knowing who was on the other line.

Tony DiNozzo stood at his desk with the cell phone held up to his ear. Once he heard Ziva David answer he paused then asked about what she, Kate, and Abby were doing and why they weren't at their work areas. Just as he began to hear her answer McGee walked over to hand DiNozzo a memo from the director to be cut off by a shout of "McGee get back to paperwork!"

"But Tony..er Boss this is important! You have to read this right away!" McGee protested as he held the memo out to him.

Tony said in annoyance "In a minute McGee." but he shouted into the phone causing Abby and Kate to hear it. That caused Abby to quickly grab the phone despite Ziva's attempts to keep the phone away from her. Even Kate's protests to give the phone back to Ziva didn't work.

Abby shouted as soon as she got the phone "Tony! Stop treating McGee like crap for once. It's getting old and it was never funny to begin with. Well the gluing him to his desk was a little bit funny but after that it wasn't!" Then she was about to enter into a long rant when Ziva appeared behind her

Suddenly Ziva grabbed the phone and muttered, "Just read the memo Tony. It should explain where we are right now and what we are doing." and hung up before another word was said. Then she looked at the still upset Abby and said, "Why did you snap Abby?" in a concerned tone. Kate nodded and asked the same question when Ziva had gotten no real answer from Abby.

"I just got really annoyed with how Tony treats him like so badly. It's not a good reason." Abby said before changing the subject by asking Ziva "What time is Gibbs supposed to get here anyway?"

Ziva said "Not until late tonight." which caused Abby and Kate to sigh.

**-3:30 am-**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had managed to find an earlier flight with another airline even if it had to make a stop in Atlanta. He began to look around for the "welcoming party" which according to what he was told would be waiting at Gate C. He went over to the directory and after five or six minutes Gibbs started for the gate carrying his luggage behind him.

Meanwhile, Kate was leaning in her seat listening to Abby's sleep talking and Ziva's snores as she looked at her watch and yawned. She felt awfully tired but someone had to stay awake because Gibbs could arrive at any minute. But after another few moments she looked up and saw a familiar face walking towards her.

Abby yawned and sat up rubbing her eyes but as soon as she saw Gibbs she raced over to him and gave him a huge backbreaking hug. Kate then stood up and walked over to him after waking Ziva up. But instead of saying a word Gibbs stood there looking at Kate like she was a ghost.

Abby as her grip around Gibbs loosened cried "Don't ever leave Tony in charge again! He's not ready and the power went to his head already!" Ziva and Kate couldn't help but nod in agreement with Abby's words. Gibbs, however, was busy with an internal debate about if it was really Kate standing there or something or someone else. When Abby heard no words come out of Gibbs's mouth she frowned and let go. She knew what the silence was about and she was going to have to explain things.

Abby quickly said, "It's really Kate Gibbs! She came back to NCIS today or really yesterday. But it hasn't been even 24 hours yet!"

Ziva added "Yes but--" but Abby added before Ziva could finish "Just ask her a question if you don't believe us."

Kate sighed and cried, "Wait a minute! Can't I have a say in this?" but her cry went pretty much unheard by Abby and Ziva who keep shouting to Gibbs about asking her a question for proof. Suddenly Kate set herself into a seat with a sigh. That had caught everyone's attention almost instantly.

Once Abby looked over at Kate and said "But it's really her Gibbs. You have to believe that." in a serious tone. While pulling Kate out of her seat causing her to gasp and stare at the others Abby then said to Kate "Okay then I'll ask Kate a question. How did I--" she then stopped once Gibbs had walked over set his hand on Kate's shoulder as she bean to yawn.

Gibbs finally said, "Abbs it's late should continue catching up tomorrow?" when he heard Kate yawn.

Abby and Ziva said "Alright." sounding disappointed that they couldn't immediately talk about how Tony was acting and that they didn't want Tony as the leader anymore. Then after a moment of paused silence Kate suggested, "Can we get to the car? It's almost four in the morning and I think most of us have to work."

Once the four got into Ziva's car after ten minutes of wandering around a few rows of cars in the parking lot. But just a Ziva started the engine Kate muttered "Oh no" and she quickly put her seatbelt on and shut her eyes.

Abby had then offered, "Um maybe I should drive this time." once she had noticed Kate's mutter and that had she put a seatbelt on. Kate had opened her eyes once she heard the suggestion and she could only shake her head to avoid insulting Ziva or troubling anyone else.

Kate sighed and quickly said, "I can handle it!" as Abby and Ziva switched seats without complaint. Before Kate could attempt to offer to drive Gibbs stopped her by lightly smacking the back of her head, which caused her to look over at Gibbs quietly.

After a few minutes Kate asked Gibbs with a slight chuckle and with a fake frown "Am I the new DiNozzo now?"

Gibbs didn't say a word but just stared at her for a moment.

The rest of the car ride was silent.

After an half hour the car pulled up in front of NCIS and Abby said "Well seeing it's five am now we might as well be here early." as she stepped out of the car. Ziva and Kate had quickly followed her inside while dragging Gibbs into the building.

Once they were inside the elevator Abby said, "We're going to the director and making you the boss again. Tony isn't working out as a replacement!" to Gibbs. Abby then pushed the button for where the teams desks were before adding "But I'd wait for a while first." The doors opened and the four started over to the desks and sat in the chairs.

But everyone had noticed Kate was out like a light as soon as she sat down.

Ziva said "She's not used to late niters right now is she?" to Abby who only shrugged.

McGee the next morning exited the elevators to spot Kate, Abby, Ziva, and..Gibbs? He now knew why the three were gone yesterday and truth be told he was very relieved that this could mean Tony's rein would end quickly. He began for his desk when the elevators opened again and a very smug and confident Tony DiNozzo stepped out and walked over.

Tony said while going over to his desk "This was what they up to then." then he added, "Wake up everyone."

Abby suddenly jumped up and said "Gibbs isn't going to wake up that from that. Go get coffee McGee. We have a meeting with the director in a little while."

"Coffee?" McGee said to Abby who promptly nodded before he ran off and straight downstairs.

Ziva sat up and began rubbing her eyes as the elevator door shut and she sat up with a yawn.

Abby then said "Wake up Kate it's now seven fifteen a.m and you should be working!" to a still sleeping Kate causing her to jump up into her seat and quickly boot up her computer. Tony started to soon tease her with beginning to say "If you don't start working on paperwork your..." but before he could finish Tony felt a hand to the back of his head.

"Enough DiNozzo." Gibbs said sternly.

Tony winced and muttered "Thanks..er Boss." then he felt another hand hit him. He then said "I mean Gibbs!" as he rubbed the back of his head and retreated to his desk causing Abby and Kate to giggle to each other as Ziva only stared.

Gibbs then motioned to Abby, Kate, and Ziva to follow him to the "conference room"

Kate, Ziva, and Abby were quickly escorted into "conference room" and Gibbs quickly stopped the elevator. Before Ziva or Kate could attempt to override the emergency stop Gibbs pinned the three women into a corner of the elevator and began asking a series of questions about what had happened the past day.

After a few moments Ziva sighed and said, "I'll explain everything." causing both Abby and Kate to look over and gasp.

"Okay. What happened was Abby, Director Shepard, and I got together and started talking about what would happen if Tony were the team leader. After a few hours we decided that only wasn't the right person because he's just not ready and you should of seen how he was acting to understand. The plan was supposed to be originally that Abby, McGee, and I went down to Mexico. But then Kate came back yesterday and we asked her to help us. Please you can't blame us for trying to get you back but--" but Gibbs held his hand up and stopped her.

Gibbs then said, " I never said I didn't want to come back." which caused Abby, Kate, and Ziva to smile while Gibbs started the elevator up.

Once the four has gotten out of the elevator Tony walked over quickly and said " Uh Bos- er Gibbs Director Shepard wants to see you now." as the elevator opened and a rather rushed McGee stumbled out carrying a cup of strong black coffee.

"Uh Abby told me to get this for--" McGee began before Gibbs quickly grabbed the cup from his hand and began to drink the coffee. Then he quickly headed for the director's office without another world leaving the others behind.

"Should we follow him?" Ziva asked as he disappeared from sight.

Abby nodded and said, "I think it might be a good idea. Just in case things well don't go the way we want them to." as Kate started up the stairs to the office before Ziva and Abby finished speaking to each other.

"Huh what's Kate doing?" Ziva said to Abby once Kate had also vanished from sight.

Abby smiled and said, "Kate can handle going up there alone." to Ziva before adding, "After all she **did** get him to say please for the first time."

Meanwhile Gibbs and Director Shepard were in a battle of words. The shouts were so loud that Cynthia who was the Director's secretary could hear the words perfectly from her desk.

_"This was what you were up to! Getting over half of my old team to trick me into coming back!"_

_" It was all of us that were up to it! It wasn't just me!"_

Kate entered the room and looked over to the assistant who quickly said, "Just wait a moment" and walked over to the door and entered the room.

_"Excuse me but someone's here to see you Gibbs."_

_"Not right now. I have to-"_

_"Okay send her in Cynthia."_

Suddenly Kate found herself in the middle of the office about to explain in her own words what happened. Her stomach was in knots as she cleared her throat and opened her mouth and she then began to speak.

"It was all of us or really more of Abby, Ziva, and Director Shepard's idea while I just went with them. But if you ask Ducky or McGee they could also helped us b--" but she was interrupted by Gibbs who quickly asked "But why did you go along with it?"

Kate paused and said after a moment or really tied to say "Well it's because I-I.." she then snapped "Does it matter why?"

Gibbs had noticed Director Shepard left the room as Kate attempted to answer the question and he then said, "It does matter so answer it."

The doors opened and Abby quickly ran into the room and said, "I know why!" with her hand raised causing Kate and Gibbs to turn around in surprise. She then set her hand down and said quickly while holding up a sketch the Kate drew of Gibbs "Well she...likes you Gibbs. Just read this note which was in the back of the sketchbook"

Abby then held out a folded piece of paper which Gibbs took and opened it but not before looking at Kate's face which was bright red. Once he opened it and he began reading his somewhat annoyed expression vanished at what the note said.

* * *

**Gibbs,**

**If you ever find this then it means I chose to tell how I feel about you or something happened and either one of us is here anymore. Which is hard because of rule 12 after all.**

**It's really hard to put into words but in short the words are "I love you."**

**You don't have to return my feelings or ever mention this to me face to face but I had to get it out.**

**Love,**

**Kate**

* * *

Gibbs turned to Kate and said, "Is this true Kate?" as he put the note into his pocket. But after a few minutes of an awkward silence he repeated the question slowly and stared at Kate until she broke down crying and nodding. Before he could say anything to her Kate had rushed out of the room and went to her desk.

Abby sighed and said "This could of gone better." but once she realized she had said that around Gibbs she tried to run off but Gibbs had grabbed her shoulder causing her to jump a foot into the air.

"Abbs you better explain what's going on here." Gibbs growled.

"Well Gibbs once I found out Kate was alive which was yesterday I wanted her to come with us because I had found that note a few weeks earlier. I thought that you..felt the same." Abby explained sounding like even she didn't understand why either.

_"Good. It's only Ziva here and hopefully she won't ask me about what happened."_

Kate had just gotten to her desk when Ziva looked over and asked, "What happened Kate?" as Kate began to grab her coat which was set on her desk chair.

Kate muttered, "It's nothing. Oh and if Tony or anyone asks I'm not feeling well and I'm going to go home." as she started for the elevator before Ziva could ask another question. Just as Kate was about to disappear from sight Ziva managed to mutter, "Okay then." as McGee came from the other side of the room to his desk.

"Where's Kate going?" he asked Ziva.

"Kate said she wasn't feeling well and went home." Ziva said as she began typing without looking over to McGee as she spoke.

"Oh okay then." McGee said sitting down at his desk as he saw Gibbs starting over to Ziva and himself.

"Where's Kate at?" Gibbs sternly asked as he quickly went over to Ziva who looked up and gave the same answer that McGee had got.

Once Gibbs had said he didn't believe that excuse Ziva had said that was what Kate said to her while she grabbed her things and he ran to the elevator almost knocking Tony into the ground

Meanwhile Caitlin Todd sat in her dark green Honda CRV beginning to cry as she started her car up. The radio started to play the song "You had a bad day." as she put her seatbelt on and began to back out of her parking space. She sighed as she sped out of the parking lot just missing Gibbs who had exited the building.

As she got onto the main road Kate turned up the radio in hopes it would help her relax.

* * *

_Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue-sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day _

* * *

Kate soon pulled into the parking lot for her apartment complex and she shut her car off with a sigh and a few tears. She then started to head for the building and once Kate was inside she headed for the elevator and quickly pushed the third floor button. After a few minutes Kate bolted from the elevator and quickly went into her apartment. 

Once she was inside Kate locked the door and sat down on her couch and turned on her T.V in hopes it would help her relax. After flipping through a few channels she sighed and put on a random movie into her DVD player. But just as it started Kate started to feel tired and drowsy. By the first twenty minutes Kate was out like a light leaning against a pillow in a light sleep.

Suddenly after what felt like a few minutes Kate was woken up by loud knocking from her front door. She rubbed he eyes and started over to the door and unlocking it. Before she opened the door Kate quickly and sharply asked, "Who is it?"

"Gibbs." the voice said.

Kate paused for a moment and slowly opened the door to find Gibbs standing there. Kate glared at Gibbs and began to shut the door until he stopped the door with his hand and said to Kate sternly "We need to talk right now."

"Gibbs there's **nothing** to talk about now." Kate said putting **emphasis** on the nothing part of her reply.

"Yes there is Kate." Gibbs said pushing the door open and then he started to walk inside.

"I never said you could come in!" Kate began to shout at him as Gibbs began to look around her living room.

Kate shut her front door and sighed "Are you supposed to be like DiNozzo now?" as Gibbs finished looking around.

"It's.." Gibbs muttered to himself with realizing Kate could hear him.

Kate glared and said, "Well when work like I do you don't have the time. Wait this isn't what you came here talk about! This has nothing to do with what happened." in tone of voice that would of sent shivers down any other person but Gibbs.

Gibbs quickly said, "It's not about your apartment..it's about the note. I-I feel the same way."

Kate felt like she had fallen through an elevator shaft or off the roof of the Empire State Building once he had said the last two words.

Kate stood still as the words "I-I feel the same way." buzzed into one of her ears and out the other. Time felt like it froze as she began to ask herself if this moment was a dream or if it would turn into a nightmare. Suddenly Kate felt a hand on her shoulder and she promptly snapped out of her train of thought. She nearly jumped into the air when she heard Gibbs calling out her name.

"Kate? Kate?" Gibbs said before lightly slapping back of her head.

Kate said once she felt him slap her head "I'm fine now." then Kate asked, "Gibbs are you going to come back now?"

Gibbs said, "I will."

One month later Kate was sitting at home reading what she had just written minutes ago inside of a small notebook.

_One month had passed since I came back to NCIS and in that time quite a bit has happened to everyone. First off when I get back there's a new director and a new agent the team has to work with. I don't mind much because Director Shepard and Ziva David are fairly nice and working with them is very interesting to say the least. Oh and Gibbs ended up leaving just before I came back but after along story involving a plan and chances with that plan he ended up coming back._

Kate looked over to a picture of the team that sat on her coffee table and smiled as she went back to reading the notebook page. She remembered that was the day after Gibbs officially came back when Ziva got the news she was going to be moved to another team.

_However he accidentally found out that I had feelings for him and he admitted the same for me. But right after that Abby and McGee formed a couple and unlike what everyone feared the team still managed to work together as before. But some bad news hit us in the form of Ziva getting moved to another team two weeks ago. However we still run into her quite often so it doesn't really feel like she left after all. Then after that Tony who entered some contest for a movie that's supposed to be filmed in Pittsburgh._

_Tony really thinks he's going to win the first place prize too. It's sort of funny but he could end up winning for all I know. The prize I heard was supposed to be a free vacation for five to Pittsburgh and a cameo in the movie. Tony said that if he won he was taking Abby, McGee, Gibbs, and I with him. But how are we supposed to get the time off? I shouldn't even get my hopes up._

_But I'm really glad to be back working along side my friends over all. I really missed everyone and I'm really glad I met a few others too. It sounds really corny to say that but that's the truth. _

Kate heard her phone ringing and she quickly set the notebook down to answer it. She quickly said, "Hello this is Kate Todd. Oh hello Abby ...I was just starting to get ready to meet everyone. Yeah I'll be there at two. Okay I'll see you then. Bye." She set the phone down and walked back over to the notebook and started to read the past part of the page. She knew that she had changed over the past year and that the others had done the same and the last line had made it clear for her.

_But I have never felt this happy in my life. I think that's because I..I..had my feelings returned and that I'm with my "family"._

Kate closed the notebook and went to leave her apartment.

* * *

_**The end**_

* * *

**Author Notes: **

**I reposted this story for a final time. Why? I changed my name and wanted to get more people to read it. If the one shot format is bothersome I apologize. I felt it would be okay.**

**My account name is based off of a new nickname. **

**-Aiko (or Caitlin)**_**  
**_


End file.
